The present invention generally relates to an interior rearview mirror assembly and, more particularly, to an interior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle memory mirror system.
Conventional vehicle memory mirror systems typically include one or more exterior mirror assemblies which are equipped with electrically operated motors that provide for repositioning of the mirror assemblies"" reflective elements with respect to one or more axes. Particularly for exterior sideview mirrors, it is known to incorporate memory-positioning systems so that a driver of a vehicle may select a desired position of the exterior sideview mirror by simply pushing a button. Less known, but currently available, are memory mirror systems, which include memory positions not only for the exterior sideview mirror assemblies but further, for the interior rearview mirror assembly. Incorporated into each of these mirror assemblies is a drive mechanism, which provides for the memory positions for each of the reflective elements in the mirror assemblies.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional interior mirror assembly for a memory mirror system includes a housing with a pivotal portion, such as a casing C, and a fixed portion, such as a mounting arm M, which mounts the casing to a windshield W on, for example a mounting button, as is known in the art. A reflective element assembly R is supported in the pivotal portion or casing by an electrical actuator A. Heretofore, the actuator or drive mechanisms that have been incorporated into these interior rearview mirror assemblies necessarily add weight to the pivotal portion and, further, result in crowding out of other accessories or features which may be incorporated into the interior rearview mirror casing. While such memory mirror systems (which include both exterior and rearview mirror assemblies) are known, they are not widely used. It has been found that the weight of the motor, especially in interior mirror assemblies, has impacted the vibration performance of the mirror assembly. In addition, as the interior rearview mirror assembly has been more recently targeted as a location for storing or holding a multitude of electronic and electrical devices and accessories the space in the interior mirror assembly casing has become more coveted.
For example, interior mirror assemblies now incorporate map lights, displays, videos, and other utility functions, such as described in copending U.S. patent application entitled REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY WITH UTILITY FUNCTIONS, Ser. No. 09/449,121, filed Nov. 24, 1999, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Other examples of the various electronic and electrical features now incorporated into interior rearview mirror assemblies include: Video screens, such as disclosed in copending U.S. patent application entitled INTERIOR REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY INCORPORATING A VIDEO SCREEN, filed Mar. 1, 2000, Ser. No. 60/186,520; microphones and/or speakers, such as disclosed in U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 09/361,814, filed Jul. 27, 1999, and 09/199,907 filed Nov. 25, 1998; sound processing systems, including digital sound processing systems, such as disclosed in U.S. pending application entitled INTERIOR REARVIEW MIRROR SOUND PROCESSING, Ser. No. 09/466,010, filed Dec. 17, 1999, all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. Examples of location of such displays and/or user interfaces and/or other accessories such as video screens are disclosed in copending U.S. patent applications entitled INTERIOR REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY INCORPORATING A VIDEO SCREEN, filed Mar. 1, 2000, Ser. No. 60/186,520; U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/361,814, filed Jul. 27, 1999, and 09/199,907, filed Nov. 25, 1998; such as sound processing systems, including digital sound processing systems, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,865 entitled A METHOD FOR INDICATING THE PRESENCE OF SPEECH IN AN AUDIO SIGNAL, issued Sep. 25, 1990, to Stettiner et al. and in co-pending and co-assigned U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/466,010, filed Dec. 17, 1999; Ser. No. 09/396,179, filed Sep. 14, 1999; Ser. No. 09/382,720, filed Aug. 25, 1999; Ser. No. 09/449,121, filed Nov. 24, 1999; Ser. No. 09/433,467, filed Nov. 4, 1999; and Ser. No. 09/448,700, filed Nov. 24, 1999; such as displays, including tire pressure sensor system displays, compass sensors and displays, temperature displays, are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/244,726, filed Feb. 5, 1999, and in U.S. patent application entitled REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY WITH UTILITY FUNCTIONS, Ser. No. 09/449,121, filed Nov. 24, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,240; such as a communication module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,688; such as blind spot detection systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,929,786 or 5,786,772; such as transmitters and/or receivers, including garage door openers and a digital network, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,575; such as a memory mirror system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,176; U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,575; U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,321; U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,772; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,367, and in U.S. patent applications entitled MEMORY MIRROR SYSTEM FOR VEHICLES, Ser. No. 09/448,690; filed Nov. 24, 1999; and A VEHICLE REARVIEW MIRROR AND A VEHICLE CONTROL SYSTEM INCORPORATING SUCH MIRROR, Ser. No. 09/341,450, filed Jul. 8, 1999; such as a hands-free phone attachment, a video device for internal cabin surveillance and/or video telephone function, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,760,962 and 5,877,897 and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/433,467 and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/918,772, entitled MODULAR REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY, filed Aug. 25, 1997; such as vehicle navigation systems are described in co-pending provisional application Ser. No. 60/131,593, filed Apr. 29, 1999, entitled VEHICLE-BASED NAVIGATION SYSTEM WITH SMART MAP FILTERING, PORTABLE UNIT HOME-BASE REGISTRATION AND MULTIPLE NAVIGATION SYSTEM PREFERENTIAL USE; such as map lights, including maps lights incorporating light emitting diodes (including organic light emitting diodes) generating a white light beam, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,938,321; 5,813,745; 5,820,245; 5,673,994; 5,649,756; 5,178,448; 5,669,698; 5,671,996; 4,733,336; and 4,646,210; such as microphones and/or speakers are disclosed in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/361,814, filed Jul. 27, 1999, and Ser. No. 09/199,907, filed Nov. 25, 1998; such as a compass is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,212; such as GPS displays and systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,552 and pending U.S. patent applications entitled COMPLETE MIRROR-BASED GLOBAL-POSITIONING SYSTEM (GPS) NAVIGATION SOLUTION, filed Mar. 9, 2000, Ser. No. 60/187,960, and entitled VEHICLE-BASED NAVIGATION SYSTEM WITH SMART MAP FILTERING, HANDHELD UNIT HOME-BASE REGISTRATION AND MULTIPLE NAVIGATION SYSTEM PREFERENTIAL USE, Ser. No. 60/131,593, filed Apr. 29, 1999; such as cameras, including video cameras, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,897; U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,962; U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,367; U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,786; U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,331; U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,815; U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,772; U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,575; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,935, and pending U.S. patent applications entitled VEHICLE REARVIEW MIRROR DISPLAY SYSTEM, Ser. No. 09/304,201, filed May 3, 1999; VEHICLE MIRROR DIGITAL NETWORK AND DYNAMICALLY INTERACTIVE MIRROR SYSTEM, Ser. No. 09/375,315, filed Aug. 16, 1999; WIDE ANGLE IMAGE CAPTURE SYSTEM FOR VEHICLES, Ser. No. 09/199,907, filed Nov. 25, 1998; WIDE ANGLE IMAGING SYSTEM, Ser. No. 09/361,814, filed Jul. 27, 1999; VEHICLE IMAGING SYSTEM WITH STEREO IMAGING, Ser. No. 09/372,915, filed Aug. 12, 1999; VEHICLE REARVIEW MIRROR DISPLAY SYSTEM, Ser. No. 09/300,201, filed May 3, 1999; REARVIEW VISION SYSTEM WITH INDICIA OF BACKUP TRAVEL, Ser. No. 09/313,139, filed May 17, 1999; and pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/361,814, filed Jul. 27, 1999, and Ser. No. 09/199,907, filed Nov. 25, 1998, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/422,467 filed Nov. 4, 1999, entitled VEHICLE INTERIOR MIRROR ASSEMBLY, to Patrick Heslin and Niall R. Lynam; such as headlamp controllers are disclosed in pending U.S. patent application entitled VEHICLE HEADLIGHT CONTROL USING IMAGING SENSOR, Ser. No. 09/441,341, filed Nov. 16, 1999; such as telematic interfaces are disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/918,772, entitled MODULAR REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY, filed Aug. 25, 1997; storage and pendant accessories disclosed in U.S. patent application entitled REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY WITH UTILITY FUNCTIONS, Ser. No. 09/449,121, filed Nov. 24, 1999; such as rain sensors, including non-contacting rain sensors, are disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,844 entitled VEHICULAR MOISTURE SENSOR AND MOUNTING APPARATUS THEREFORE, and PCT International Application PCT/US94/05093 entitled MULTI-FUNCTION LIGHT SENSOR FOR VEHICLE, published as WO 94/27262 on Nov. 24, 1994; such as toll pay devices, including automatic toll pay devices, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,520 to Chaum; such as remote transaction devices are disclosed in pending U.S. patent application entitled A VEHICLE MOUNTED REMOTE TRANSACTION INTERFACE SYSTEM, filed Apr. 8, 1998, Ser. No. 09/057,428; such as trip computers, vehicle status displays, air bag activation status displays, instrumentation/console lighting, and other information display/user interface devices are disclosed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/244,726, filed Feb. 5, 1999, the entire disclosures of all the referenced applications, patents, and publications are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
Given the increasing number of components that are desirable in an interior rearview mirror assembly, there has been an increasing need to maximize the available space in the interior rearview mirror assembly. While the weight of the electronic devices do not significantly affect the vibration characteristics of the interior rearview mirror assembly, the increasing number of electronic devices require more and more space. When coupled with the concern for the vibration performance of the interior rearview mirror assemblies of vehicle memory mirror systems, perhaps the disadvantages associated with the weight of the driving mechanism and, furthermore, the crowding out of the space within the casing has discouraged such use of designs.
Consequently, there is a need for an interior rearview mirror assembly that is suitable for a vehicle memory mirror system and yet provides ample space for a multitude of electronic devices or accessories within the casing of the interior rearview mirror assembly while exhibiting reduced vibration as compared to interior rearview mirror assemblies of conventional memory mirror systems.
According to the present invention, a vehicle memory mirror system includes a housing and an actuator. The housing includes a mirror casing and a support, which mounts the mirror casing to the vehicle. The weight of the actuator is directly distributed to the vehicle via the support so that the interior rearview mirror assembly of the memory mirror system exhibits improved vibration characteristics and, further, is positioned such that the mirror assembly has increased capacity for housing a variety of accessories and/or devices.
In one form of the invention, a vehicular interior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle memory mirror system includes a housing. The housing includes a mirror casing and a support for mounting the mirror casing to a vehicle. A reflective element is provided in the casing for rearward viewing when the mirror assembly is mounted to the vehicle. An electrical actuator is mounted to the support whereby the weight of the electrical actuator is borne by the support, with the actuator providing adjustment for the position of at least the reflective element about one or more axes.
In one aspect, the actuator is substantially positioned exteriorly of the mirror casing and engages a portion of the casing to adjust the position of the casing and the reflective element about the one or more axes. In further aspects, at least a portion of the actuator is positioned in an interior portion of the support.
In other aspects, the actuator supports the reflective element in the housing. For example, the housing may include a first portion which defines a mirror casing for the reflective element and the actuator and a second portion which forms the support for mounting the assembly to a vehicle whereby the housing comprises a fixed mount mirror housing. In further aspects, the second portion includes a storage space for storing at least one electrical device therein. In preferred form, the second portion comprises a tubular member having a transverse passage defining the storage space for supporting the electrical device.
In other aspects, the mirror casing includes a first compartment for supporting the reflective element therein and a second compartment for housing the actuator. In further aspects, the support extends into the second compartment and includes a mounting surface for mounting the actuator to the support. The actuator engages the casing to pivot the casing and the reflective element about the support.
In other aspects, the actuator is mounted to the casing in the second compartment and engages the support whereby the actuator pivots the casing and the reflective element about the support. In further aspects, the support includes a dual ball mount support arm, with the dual ball mount support arm permitting manual adjustment of the mirror casing about one or more axes.
According to another form of the invention, a vehicular interior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle memory mirror system includes a mirror casing having a reflective element, a support, which is adapted to mount the casing to a vehicle, and an electrical actuator. The actuator is at least partially housed or positioned in the support and engages the casing to provide adjustment of the mirror casing and the reflective element about one or more axes.
In other aspects, the mirror casing includes a back wall, which is engaged by the actuator to reposition the mirror casing about the one or more axes. The back wall and the reflective element assembly define a compartment therebetween for positioning one or more electrical devices. In further aspects, the actuator includes an actuator housing with at least a portion of the actuator housing positioned in the interior portion of the support.
In further aspects, the actuator is coupled to at least one control module of the memory mirror system. Preferably, the control module comprises a mirror-based control module, which is positioned in the interior of the support for coupling to a vehicle-based control module of the memory mirror system.
According to yet another form of the invention, a vehicular interior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle memory mirror system includes a housing, a reflective element, and an electrical actuator. The housing includes a mirror casing and a support. The actuator supports the reflective element in the mirror casing. The actuator provides adjustment of the reflective element in the casing and further is mounted to the casing whereby the weight of the actuator is directly distributed by the support to the vehicle to improve the vibration performance of the reflective element.
In one aspect, the housing includes a first portion defining the mirror casing and a second portion forming the support for fixedly mounting the mirror assembly to a vehicle windshield. For example, the support preferably comprises a tubular member having an interior space for housing one or more electrical devices.
In another form of the invention, a vehicular interior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle memory mirror system includes a mirror casing, a reflective element supported in a first cavity of the mirror casing, a mounting member which is adapted to mount the assembly to a vehicle, and an electrical actuator. The electrical actuator is housed in a second cavity of the mirror casing and mounts the mirror casing to the mounting member. The electrical actuator provides adjustment of an orientation of the mirror casing and the reflective element about at least one axis.
In one aspect, the electrical actuator is mounted to the mirror casing with the electrical actuator engaging the mounting member casing to adjust the orientation of the mirror casing and the reflective element about the at least one axis. In another aspect, the electrical actuator is mounted to the mounting member, with the electrical actuator engaging the mirror casing to adjust the orientation of the mirror casing and the reflective element about the at least one axis.
In further aspects, the mounting member preferably includes at least one ball mount to permit manual adjustment of the mirror casing about one or more axes.
It can be appreciated from the foregoing that an interior rearview mirror assembly is provided that distributes the weight of the actuator to the fixed portion of the mirror assembly, which in turn distributes the weight to the vehicle so that the mirror assembly exhibits enhanced vibration characteristics and, further, locates the actuator in a manner to increase the available space in at least the mirror casing.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of the invention will become more apparent from a study of the drawing taken in conjunction with the review of the description that follows.